Deszcz pachnący granatami
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Przysięgam, dziś wszystko pachnie tobą. Czuję się tylko zaginionym cieniem czegoś, czym oboje byliśmy. /songfic "Now and Then" Adele, Thalia&Luke-centryczny, reupload/


Kolejny reupload, tym razem mój pierwszy songfic kiedykolwiek. Jeśli gadać kiedy Luke tak sobie wspomina, to pewnie przed Złodziejem Pioruna.

O ile dobrze pamiętam luźno zainspirowałam się krótkim smętem kokoszfic_ Wiatr pachnący granatami_, więc jakby kto się burzył, to skąd ta zbieżność.

Powracam do fandomu sezonowo jak chłodny wietrzyk, ale może przestanę wreszcie nostalgować i wezmę napiszę coś nowego.

Typowy songfic do "Now and Then" Adele, Luke-centryczny i śmierdzi mi Thaluke na kilometr. Oczywiście smęt.

* * *

Jedno szybkie wejście, jeden krok w tył. Byle przetrwać, byle żyć...

_\- Nie możesz go wziąć - mówię, kiedy dziewczyna wącha pachnące szampony._

_I wtedy ona go odkłada, spogląda tęsknie, ale idzie za mną. Drobna blondyneczka chowa ukradkiem bułki do plecaka, a ja czuję na plecach ciężar kilku butelek wody._

_\- Wiem - mówi cicho, szybko wkładając do swojego mleko i kilka innych potrzebnym nam wszystkich rzeczy. - Nie kradniemy. Pożyczamy... możesz to sobie wmawiać Luke. Ale kiedyś będziesz tego żałował._

Musimy przeżyć. Musimy przetrwać...

Czasami pustka, którą po sobie pozostawiasz rani moje serce,

Tak dotkliwie przeszywa najwrażliwsze części mnie

I wypełnia moje usta słowami, które powodują, że płaczę

Mimo to, że próbuje je powstrzymać.

Dziś wszystko pachnie tobą. Nikła wstążka woni granatów. Granaty, a ciebie nie ma. Pozostał tylko deszcz naszych łez.

Serca są łamane i zmuszone czekać,

Abyśmy powstali z prochu.

Wtedy po naszych policzkach płyną łzy, a nasze dusze wzdychają.

Więc wiemy, że to boli.

Choć tego chcę, nie mogę nic zmienić. I czekam, a wtedy czuję krople wody na moich ramionach. Czekając na ciebie, jestem cały we łzach. Ale ty wrócisz. Na pewno wrócisz. Czy to jest to, co myślę? Czy to twoje łzy wśród deszczu? Przysięgam, teraz wszystko pachnie granatami...

Nasze serca są łamane i czekają,

Abyśmy powstali z prochów.

Wtedy nasze oczy napełnią się łzami, a dusze głęboko wzdychają.

Wiemy, że to boli.

Byle przeżyć...

_Chora Annabeth kuli się w kącie jaskini, okryta wilgotnymi od deszczu kocami, a ty patrzysz na mnie, jednocześnie próbując rozpalić ognisko mokrym chrustem._

_\- Czego się gapisz? - warczysz na mnie, podenerwowana. W twoich elektrycznie niebieskich oczach widzę łzy, które na policzkach wydają się tylko smugami po deszczu. Pachniesz granatami._

_\- Ktoś musi wiedzieć, o co chodzi - mówię, a moje wargi drżą. Sam w to nie wierzę._

Byle przeżyć... Co będzie dalej? Życie. A po życiu śmierć.

Wtedy za każdym razem moje wspomnienia mnie dobijają,

Wieloma z tych pustych pomysłów, które tworzyliśmy.

Ale razem z czasem i latami, które mnie postarzają

Kocham te, które znam

Są wystarczająco dobre, aby zobrazować deszcz.

Byle przetrwać tacy, jacy jesteśmy...

W tym jednym wspomnieniu śmiejesz się.

_\- Puszczaj, idioto! - wyszarpujesz się z moich objęć, ale wkrótce przestajesz to robić, bo pomiędzy kolejnymi falami śmiechu nie możesz złapać tchu. - Puszczaj, bo się posikam!_

_Puszczam cię, nieco zniesmaczony, a wtedy powalasz mnie na zieloną trawę zwiastującą wiosnę._

_\- Ann, proszę, pomóż! - wołam do dziewczynki, która plecie dla nas wianki z młodych traw i pierwszych kwiatów._

_\- Nie - odpowiada, radośnie chichocząc pod nosem._

_Zaczynasz się śmiać i wtedy znajduję odpowiedni moment na kolejny atak. Po chwili klepiesz dłonią w ziemię._

_\- Dobra, poddaję się._

_\- Nie wzięłaś tego szamponu, prawda? - Łagodny zapach granatu nagle do mnie dociera._

_\- A jeśli nawet, to co? - pytasz, patrząc na mnie oskarżycielsko. - Chcę żyć jak człowiek, nawet jeśli... mogę nim nie być, Luke. Poza tym, ty też stanowczo powinieneś się umyć._

_Mierzwisz mi włosy z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ale twoje oczy nie sądzą, że może być lepiej._

_\- Musi być ktoś, kto nam pomoże - mówię, dotykając jej włosów pachnących granatami._

_\- Może - odpowiada, a ja czuję kroplę deszczu na moich ustach. Znów pada deszcz._

Byle zostać człowiekiem...

Ponieważ serca są łamane i muszą czekać,

Abyśmy powstali z prochu.

Wtedy nasze oczy wypełniają się łzami, a dusze wzdychają.

Więc wiemy, że to boli.

Jeśli tu ktoś jest człowiekiem, to nie jestem nim ani ja ani ty. Nawet już nie pamiętam, czym jest człowiek... piękna istotą, która nie ma żadnych trosk. Lepszą nawet od bogów.

Dziś nie pamiętam nic, kiedy znów pada deszcz pachnący granatami. Twoje gorące łzy na moich ustach, kiedy znów cię odwiedzam. Błagam, niech przestanie padać.

Nasze serca są łamane i zmuszone do czekania,

Aby odrodzić nas z prochów.

Wtedy po naszych policzkach płyną łzy, a dusze wzdychają.

Więc wiemy, że to boli.

Czuję się tylko zaginionym cieniem czegoś, czym byłem. Czym oboje byliśmy. Teraz czuję tylko twoje łzy pachnące granatami. Może ktoś wie, czym jesteśmy. Może nikt. Może znów wrócimy do tamtej chwili, życia pełnego iluzji. Ale na razie pada deszcz i doprowadza mnie to do szaleństwa. Bo ten deszcz pachnie całą tobą.

Wiesz kiedy mnie podnieść na duchu, a ja mogę tylko pomóc Ci się zagoić.

Ale na razie czekam. Może kiedyś nastanie taki czas, kiedy będę taki, jak kiedyś. A może nigdy nim nie byłem. Jednak teraz czekam na ciebie i ten deszcz pachnący granatami. Mimo wszystko, jest zbawienny. Kiedy nadejdzie ta chwila, będę tutaj czekał. A może spotkamy się gdzie indziej. Jeśli mnie nie poznasz, to ja cię znajdę. Bylebyś tylko pachniała granatami tak jak wczoraj i dziś.

* * *

25.12.2015r.


End file.
